Sky Terrain: Act 4 Part 10--- END
by mcminer2011
Summary: If anyone wishes to see the rest of them, please go to... /forum-tales-of-misery


I awoke with a sudden jolt as the cold reached my bare skin. Apparently, Zoey had gotten up and left the room without even tossing the blanket back over me. As I slipped my field tunic back on and left the room to confront her about it, however I couldn't help the feeling that something was watching me. It must have been the night as it was still dark out. I sneaked into the kitchen to find Zoey having a bowl of wheat. She didn't notice me until I got up close and startled her.

"Terribly sorry about that, I forgot you were easily scared." I sat by her and lay a hand on her hoof.

It was nearly as cold as ice and harder than I thought. Zoey had a history of being something of a coward, and I have tried time and time again to try to help her work up her courage by having her go into tiny caves and stay there with me for as long as she can.

Zoey apologized for earlier saying she was too drowsy to notice me huddled next to her and that she hadn't even noticed the blanket. She finished up her wheat as I ate an apple and we headed off to bed again.

Zoey stopped me at the door. "I need a little time to get ready for bed, would you mind just waiting here?" Zoey whispered.

"Seriously Zoey, this is my room to begin with. I deserve to stay in here anyway since I found the house." I said in the lowest voice I could muster.

"Fine, just don't look into the bathroom, I'll be in there." She whispered even more silently than last time.

With that, we went in and I lay on the bed while Zoey headed to the bathroom to make her preparations. I put out the torch by the bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. I began to think about what Zoey could possibly be doing in there and my mind sailed to the gutters as it always did whenever I thought about something I didn't know about. Soon my mind was out of control as I thought up horribly dirty scenes about her being in there and me sneaking in through the window or just barging in through the door and finding her in awkward situations needing my assistance. I thought about her trying to brush her tail and needing help getting some stubborn tangle out.

I tried humming to myself to keep myself occupied and quell the thoughts, but that helped nothing. My thoughts swayed to Zoey hitting a lever and activating the piston shower I made earlier. She let the warm water run down her coarse back and cleanse it, making it smooth again. As the water runs down her soft, slick back, she'd move back to let it soak her hair. Then she'd back herself into the stream to wash her rump and tail. That was the last straw, I decided to peek in through the crack in the door and found that she was, in fact, in the shower and she was positioned right where I stopped imagining her. Zoey seemed to be enjoying the stream since she was backed into the wall. The steam from the lava-heated water began to obscure my vision to where I could barely see. I carefully opened the door and slithered inside…

My heart was bouncing off of the walls of my inner confines as my feet padded the cobblestone floor of the bathroom. The adrenaline poured into me much like a waterfall. I could barely think straight as I got closer to where Zoey stood, hoping she hadn't seen me. When I finally got to where I could spot her through the steamy air, she was soaking her neck and mane. I tried my best to hide my member as I got closer (the way she was completely soaked looked very sexy), and took some bone-meal soap I had crafted earlier. I was right next to her hip as she spun around and soaked her already sopping back. I helped with her mane, rubbing the soap all through and under the mass of thick hair. Next came her neck and, with my skilled hands, I finished that off quickly. Her face was number one on my to-wash list and I intended to keep it covered in soap so she couldn't open her eyes and see who was washing her. I rubbed some of the soap off on my hands and massaged that on her forehead, being sure I got close enough to her eyes that she couldn't open them for risk of getting soap in them. I got her cheeks next, then her temples. Once that was finished, I worked her jaw and the underside of her head. It seemed that Zoey didn't care to know who was washing her anymore; she just wanted all of the dirt out of her fur. Zoey moved forward so I could lather up her back. Starting with her withers, I worked my way back and forth again, being sure that I got her nethers which she gladly obliged and let me near her udder with a satisfied moan. Zoey craned her neck and smiled passionately as I gently fumbled around in one of her very sensitive spots. I felt so wrong doing this, yet the action itself felt so right. Zoey took another step forward, signifying that she wanted me to go further. I started lathering her rump and tail while taking care to avoid getting directly behind her. Zoey swept her tail to the side, revealing her crinkled gray marehood.

'What the nether? Why did she do that?' I thought as I continued to stare at Zoey's glistening slit.  
Normally, it was difficult to tell if animal was ready to breed back on Sky Terrain. And here I stood, Zoey slowly backing into me as if she was crazy for what she wanted and she was going to get it one way or another. I stepped away and strided out as if nothing had happened. Zoey followed soon after she rinsed her Zoey came back in, she was human again; and without a scrap of cloth censoring anything.

"Hey, Minepro Did you see anyone come in here after I went into the bathroom?" Zoey asked.

"Nope, I've only been in here since you went in." I could tell what Zoey was thinking when I said that by the way she stared into my eyes.

"Well, let me say that you have such a talent for hand work. Do you think you can try that again?" Zoey queried flirtatiously.

It was quite obvious that I had worked Zoey to pure lust, and the only way out was to work it back out. I asked her to turn over on her back and she quickly followed my instruction. I hesitated doing something that I would seriously regret later on, but it had to be done. I took one of Zoey's breasts giving her a slight gasp. Apparently, she was enjoying this quite a bit already. I began my work for real when I started licking up and down her chest and stomach. Zoey was already nearing what sounded like orgasm so I stopped for a bit before she took a lock of my hair in her mouth and tried to force me back down.

"Minepro, bite me." Zoey ordered.

I thought about it before getting to work, seeing that I had little of another choice. I gently took the breast I had been handling earlier and slipped it into my mouth. Zoey started grunting out of pleasure and frustration as she had used her hands to try and push me deeper. I took the other breast and began licking them both one at a time. Strangely, this was turning me on. As I continued to lick and nip on occasion, Zoey continued to moan and mumble dirty things. A few minutes after I had started, Zoey's breasts started to leak something. The liquid sprayed into my mouth and I had to drink it since there was too much coming out at once. I swallowed the stuff with a large hint of awkwardness and slight disgust.

Upon swallowing, I nearly puked it back up, but something held it back. "Mother of Notch." I thought.  
Zoey forced me back down and I continued licking my way back until I got to her pubic area. Zoey gasped again as I hesitantly touched my lips to her slit. A little of her natural lubricant got on my upper lip and I rubbed it off.

'I guess I'll just go on in, no reason to have to use anything.' With that thought, I slid myself into her warm, wet, slick confines. I gasped at the feeling myself as the pleasure piled up all too quickly. I slid out and eased myself in slowly until I was in as far as I could go. I knew I was pretty large, but with her, I felt puny. I thrusted slowly to start, but again it built up too quickly and I ended up coming far sooner than I wanted to. Zoey gave me a questioning look as to why I had stopped and saw me laying on her, nearly out of breath. She rolled onto her stomach with me still there and decided to take matters into her own hands. Zoey started shoving me into her to her own rhythm as she took hold of me. I started thrusting with her as I neared my climax again. The feeling was not only intense, but amazing beyond compare. Again, I climaxed too soon and sprayed my seed into her; but Zoey wasn't done there. She started milking me for all I was worth, and she wouldn't stop. Zoey started reaching her climax herself long after I ran out and finally slumped over on the bed after she was done. The only thing keeping me awake was the fact that my face was under Zoey's breasts and she wouldn't move to save a life. I finally gave up and let her sleep, slipping myself out from under her after a strength potion. I huddled next to her and finally fell asleep, hoping no one would see us and think about what happened.

I found myself in the dream from earlier, right where I left off. I had just finished the wedding and was getting into a carriage drawn by Conscience and another horse that I didn't know. The chauffer pulled a whip and hit both of them. Conscience definently hated it, but he kept a poker face until we got to a beach at the edge of the village where he and the other horse were unhooked and he and Conscience kicked the guy in the face, took the whip and smacked him on the back as revenge. The guy, a light skinned young adult with dirty blonde hair, got away just in time for the whip to hit him in the feet. He ran away swiftly whilst Conscience and the other horse spoke between themselves. May and I headed for a cabin near a forest close to the beach where we readied our swim clothes for tomorrow. It was evening and we were already settled in bed. Conscience had come in later and nestled himself with the other horse, now his marefriend, in the living room where they were just cuddling. I was just about to fall asleep when May had the idea to go out with our lanterns and play a game. She took out some sheets of paper and a quill and began drawing on them asking me to set them up in different locations in the forest and the cabin. I had to hide ten pages in total. Once the pages were hidden, I told May they were ready and she came out with her boots on looking ready for a hike. She then handed me some small bottles of oil and told me to hide them next, just in the forest. I took my lamp and hid the bottles close to where I hid some of the pages. Once I got back, May had a black suit and red tie for me.

"Here, put these on. It helps with the game." May said.

I hesitated and put it on. The suit was a little tight and I didn't know how to tie the tie, so May helped…


End file.
